Bajo las estrellas
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "Ajusté mejor la prenda para que me tapara bien los hombros y me fue imposible no inhalar suavemente al notar el aroma de Inuyasha impregnado en su ropa. Rodeándome, cubriéndome, cuidándome... Mi corazón saltó. Inuyasha podía ser un inmaduro, un egoísta y un gruñón, pero pequeñas cosas como estas hacían que poco a poco me fuera enamorando de este hanyou idiota."


Me estremecí cuando una ráfaga de viento apareció. Me rodeé con mis brazos, intentando conseguir algo de calor a pesar de que la hoguera todavía se encontraba encendida. Pero esta noche parecía especialmente fría. Podía sentir el calor del fuego justo enfrente de mi, pero la parte de atrás estaba al aire libre y no sabía como calentarme.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras oía los suaves ronquidos de Shippo a al otro lado del fuego dormido en los brazos de Sango que estaba acostada junto a Kirara. A pocos metros, Miroku se había recostado en un árbol y aunque hace un momento estaba despierto, por el cansancio acumulado de estar todo el día yendo de un lado para el otro buscando a Naraku, había terminado rindiéndose y cerrando los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, señalando que estaba profundamente dormido.

Inconscientemente mis ojos viajaron a mi alrededor, escrutando entre los árboles, aunque apenas pude ver, ya que la noche era muy cerrada y no había luz del firmamento. Después, volví a enfocarme en las llamas que chispeaban y llevando mis rodillas al pecho, las rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza en estas. Volví a suspirar.

—¿Qué haces todavía despierta?— preguntó, de pronto, una voz sobresaltándome. Mis ojos rápidamente se alzaron y me encontré a Inuyasha que me observaba con los brazos cruzados. Un cosquilleo se formó en mi estómago cuando sentí su mirada negra mirándome fijamente, como pareciendo querer leer mi mente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No puedo dormir— musité y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar mi mirada de él. Centré mi atención otra vez en la fuente de calor y a los pocos segundos noté como se sentaba a mi lado.

Intenté ignorar con todas mis fuerzas la energía que se empezaba a formar a nuestro alrededor cada vez que estábamos cerca.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Además, ¿a dónde has ido? Llevas un rato perdido— pregunté y creo que conseguí que mi tono fuera moderado. No quería que notase lo preocupada que había estado el tiempo que se fue.

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Necesitaba despejarme...— lo hizo en un tono bajo—, y sabes que no puedo dormir en estas noches.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se escaparon a mi voluntad y se enfocaron en el rostro de perfil de Inuyasha. Sentí como aire dejaba de acudir a mis pulmones y como mi corazón se paraba por un momento antes de empezar a latir de forma alocada. El reflejo de las llamas en sus rostro hacía que el aura de misterio que siempre tenía se intensificara por el intrincado juego de luz y sombras que había en su cara, haciendo su rasgos mas rudos. Sus ojos negros observaban fascinado el baile exótico de las llamas y supe que estaba metido en sus pensamientos mas profundos. Aquellos que deseaba saber, que anhelaba descubrir... Su pelo negro lo tenía colocado detrás de la oreja y su flequillo casi le llegaba a la altura de sus ojos.

Mi alrededor pareció detenerse y no supe cuanto tiempo estuve mirándolo fijamente, sin perderme cada detalle de él, deseando guardar esa imagen en el fondo de mi corazón. En algún momento, Inuyasha pareció volver en sí y al sentir el peso de mi mirada, su rostro se giró y me pilló embelesada. La sorpresa se mostró en su orbes a la vez que yo apartaba mis ojos rápidamente sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban. Y no era precisamente por el fuego.

—¿Pasa algo?— inquirió. Sus ojos no dejaron de observarme y eso me puso aún mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. No tendría que haber motivo pues ya habíamos pasado un sinfín de noches durmiendo a la intemperie y ambos habíamos acabado sentado juntos. Pero esta noche... esta noche lo sentía diferente.

Como si fuera mas... _íntimo._

—No, no te preocupes, no es nada— me apresuré a contestar.

Inuyasha me miró por unos segundos más, donde me pareció sentir curiosidad, frustración y... algo más, aunque no estaba segura lo que podía ser. Después, soltando un prácticamente imperceptible suspiro (ya que no lo fue para mi, puesto que toda mi atención estaba puesta en él) se llevó una mano al pelo apartando la mirada.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre los dos, en el cual podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho y el absurdo miedo de que fuera escuchado por Inuyasha apareció. Esta noche él era humano. No podía oírme...

Otro estremecimiento me recorrió entera por el ambiente y volviendo a colocar mi cabeza sobre las rodillas, se acurruqué aún más contra mi misma.

En ese momento, sentí como un peso se colocaba sobre mis hombros. Una sensación de calidez me recorrió entera y ladeé mi rostro, sin incorporarme, para encontrarme a un Inuyasha que miraba hacia el otro lado, avergonzado. No llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de su traje rojo. Una sonrisa fue extendiéndose lentamente en mis labios mientras sentía una agradable sensación en mi pecho.

Ajusté mejor la prenda para que me tapara bien los hombros y me fue imposible no inhalar suavemente al notar el aroma de Inuyasha impregnado en su ropa. Rodeándome, cubriéndome, cuidándome... Mi corazón saltó.

Inuyasha podía ser un inmadura, un egoísta y un gruñón, pero pequeñas cosas como estas hacían que poco a poco me fuera enamorando de este hanyou idiota.

—Inuyasha...— susurré llamándolo. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de mis labios y esta creció un poco mas cuando se giró para mirarme. Tenía tanta suerte de poder permanecer a su lado...— Gracias.

Y entonces Inuyasha se sonrojó.

La verdad, ver a Inuyasha con sus mejillas color carmín era algo que muy pocas veces (por no decir casi nunca) se podía ver. Siempre estaba serio o malhumorado cuando era mitad demonio mitad humano, siempre con un muro que cubría su corazón y sus sentimientos, siempre con esa fachada de chico malo... Escasas veces se podía ver al verdadero Inuyasha que se escondía en su corazón. Yo podía decir que había tenido la suerte de verlo, y no podía estar mas enamorada de ese Inuyasha. Y la mayoría de las veces que había ocurrido, él era humano.

Sabía que Inuyasha había sufrido mucho en su vida: el desprecio de los demonios, el miedo y desconfianza de los humanos, la soledad, la traición de Kikyo... Y también sabía por qué odiaba tanto los días de Luna Nueva, por qué necesitaba despejarse, por qué estoy tan preocupada por él cuando sale...

Y es que este era prácticamente el motivo de su sufrimiento, según él. El tener una parte humana, una parte débil que se mostrara una noche cada vez era algo que odiaba.

Inuyasha podía llevar toda su vida así, estar acostumbrado... pero todo esto era algo superior a mis fuerzas. Me era muy difícil conciliar el sueño cuando Inuyasha se veía a si mismo tan vulnerable, cuando se sentía inquieto, cuando tenía que estar en constante tensión para poder sobrevivir contra los demonios una noche él solo. Es por eso que decidía quedarme despierta con él. Él se molestaba, por supuesto, y no dejaba de llamarme estúpida cuando le afirmaba que esa noche estaría despierta para hacerle compañía. Pero otra cosa que sabía de él, era que bajo esos " _estúpidas_ " se escondía un " _gracias_ " que era muy difícil de ver.

—Bah— murmuró volviendo a apartar la mirada—. Solamente es una prenda, no hay por qué darlas.

No se lo refuté, pero él sabía muy bien que no solamente se lo decía por eso, sabía las cosas que se escondían bajo ese simple gracias.

Me acomodé mejor y con eso, el efluvio de Inuyasha llenó mis fosas nasales. Bosque, menta y sudor. Inspiré hondo intentando que Inuyasha no lo notara. Su aroma lo olía cada vez que me subía a su espaldas, lo olía cuando me apartaba de algún ataque, lo olía cuando lo abrazaba, lo olía cuando me cargaba... Con solo notarlo, una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y confianza me llenaba por completo.

—Deberías dormir. Queda poco para que amanezca— comentó sin mirar a algún sitio en particular y su tono fue suave.

¿Era preocupación lo que se oía?

Me enderecé, con cuidado de no caer su prenda, y estiracé un poco los músculos de mi espalda pues los sentía ya entumecido.

—Inuyasha, porque no duerma una noche no me va a pasar nada. Además, no tengo sueño— le respondí. Le mentí un poco ya que, en realidad, sentía los párpados un poco pesados y estaba segura de que si me quedaba unos minutos más así me quedaría dormida y era algo que no quería.

Me levanté mientras pasaba mis brazos por las mangas de la parte de arriba del traje de Inuyasha. Me quedaba enorme, mis manos desaparecían totalmente y la parte de abajo me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

—¿Kagome?— cuestionó con curiosidad. Se levantó también, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, seguramente pensado lo que estaría pasando por mi cabeza ahora— ¿Dónde vas?

Sonreí a Inuyasha con ternura y de un impulso, casi sin procesarlo siquiera, cogí su mano y tiré de él para alejarnos de la fogata. Al principio se mostró reticente pero no opuso mucha resistencia, así que pude llevármelo. Nos adentramos en la oscuridad y sentí como Inuyasha se adaptaba a mi paso, colocándose a mi lado.

Apenas podía ver nada, pero simplemente con la presencia de Inuyasha me reconfortaba en gran medida. No me importaba adentrarme en el bosque casi a oscuras, sin saber a donde ir, siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

Anduvimos un largo tiempo, de un lado para otro, divagando en completo silencio, solamente siendo cortado por el ruido de la naturaleza y algún que otro gritito de mi parte por el susto que me había dado un animalito salvaje. En esos momentos Inuyasha me miraba a los ojos, curvaba sus labios en una dulce sonrisa y yo no sabía si mi corazón latía de manera tan vertiginosa por el susto o por el chico que había a mi lado. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir de esa manera?

—Kagome... creo que va siendo hora de que volvamos...— empezó a decir Inuyasha mirando al cielo entre las hojas de los árboles, pero se calló cuando sintió como, de repente, dejaba de sentir el amarre de mi mano.

No dije nada. Mis ojos se habían quedado absorta mirando algo fijamente. Estaba a unos metros y era un hueco a lo lejos de entre los árboles que estaba algo mas iluminado. Lo próximo que supe era que me encontraba caminando hacia él.

—¡Dios mío...!— murmuré, cuando llegué al lugar, impresionada. Mis ojos recorrieron el claro que había encontrado. Era bastante grande, con la hierva un poco alta. A un lado de él, se podía ver un conjunto de flores de color blanco que resaltaban en la oscuridad del lugar. Por el cielo había muchos puntitos brillantes, unos como millones de estrellan que alumbraban el firmamento o otros como pequeñas luciérnagas que deambulaban por el lugar.

Di un paso más adentrándome en el claro.

Todo esto parecía mágico... Había una aura de irrealidad que parecía que estábamos en otro mundo. En realidad, no me extrañaría ver pasar de un momento a otro una hadita por aquí.

Subí mi cabeza y mis ojos observaron el claro cielo lleno de estrellas que se abría ante mi. Esta era una de las cosas mas hermosas de esta época. En la mía no se podía ver estas cosas, y cuando venía aquí, me divertía como una niña pequeña viendo simplemente las estrellas. Mi padre de pequeña me llevaba de camping y siempre nos tumbábamos a ver las estrellas. Todavía si cerraba los ojos podía escucharlo hablándome de las muchas constelaciones que existen.

—Es hermoso...

Cerré los ojos y mis pulmones cogieron todo el aire posible, llenándome de este aire limpio y puro. Escuché pasos acercándose y cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con Inuyasha que me veía fijamente. Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas ante su escrutinio y un cosquilleo empezó a notarse en mi estómago.

Mis labios se curvaron de forma espontánea y, alzando mis manos al aire, notando como la niña que había en mi interior me dominaba, empecé a dar vueltas.

Vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas. Mi alrededor simplemente era un sucesión de paisaje borroso que veía de reojo, pues mis ojos estaban puestos en el cielo, fijándome en el firmamento. Una risa brotó de mi interior y, de pronto, reí desde el fondo de mi corazón, sintiendo como latía, sintiéndome cada pulsación que daba. Me encantaba hacer esto de pequeña. Mi padre y yo a solas. Solamente nosotros dos.

Me pareció reír como Inuyasha acompañaba mi risa, pero no estuve muy segura si fue verdad o simplemente mi imaginación.

Pero en algún momento de mis vueltas, mis pies se confundieron y, así, sentí como perdía el equilibrio. Mis ojos se abrieron de asombro y lo último que vi antes de caerme de espalda fue el susto en la cara de Inuyasha que no le dio tiempo a llegar. Menos mal que las hierva era alta ya que, gracias a eso, fue un gran amortiguadora de la caída, causando así que no me hiciera daño. Era tan alta que ahora tumbada, estas me cubrían completamente.

—¡Kagome!— gritó Inuyasha viniendo hacia mi— ¡¿Estás bien?!— su cabeza se asomó y el alivio pudo observar en sus fracciones tensas cuando me vio en el suelo pero sonriendo.

—Hey— saludé divertida.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Inuyasha se elevó y como ello mi alegría, antes de que negara con la cabeza.

—Eres de lo que no hay...— murmuró para él.

Fingiendo estar molesta, fruncí el ceño.

—¡Oye!

—Anda, levanta— me dijo aún sin quitar su sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano, la agarré fuertemente. Ignoré la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió en ese momento y también pasé del tan familiar cosquilleo de mi estómago.

Inuyasha tiró de mi y al parecer no midió bien su fuerza, pues sentí como me estampaba su fuerte pecho. Mis orbes rápidamente se conectaron con las suyas y en ese momento descubrí lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro.

Mi corazón comentó a martillear fuertemente en mi pecho y no me extrañaría que Inuyasha lo notara contra el suyo pues estábamos en contacto. Me perdí en su mirada. Esos ojos negros feroces, tiernos, mágicos, misteriosos... El aire se escapó de mis pulmones.

Inuyasha alzó una de sus manos y como una caricia suave, la sentí en mi mentón. Chispazos aparecieron en ese puntos que rápidamente viajaron hasta mi estómago, donde se concentraba un gran núcleo, consiguiendo que mis piernas temblaran. Todavía no me había soltado la mano y sentí cada uno de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Jadeé.

Estaba cerca... _muy cerca._.. y cada vez lo estaba más...

—Inuyasha...— susurré perdida.

Su sonrisa había ido disminuyendo hasta extinguirse del todo y ahora me miraba con el rostro serio. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué me sostenía como si no quisiera que me marchara?

—Kagome...— dijo él de vuelta a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Sentí su aliento golpeando mis labios y si no fuera porque bajó su mano de mi mentón hasta la cintura, seguro que me hubiera caido.

¿Sería físicamente posible que un corazón se saliera del pecho por la velocidad que podía alcanzar?

No lo sabía y, en realidad, en ese momento no me importaba mucho la respuesta, porque Inuyasha se había inclina aún más y de forma suave había acortado la poca distancia que nos separaba, juntando nuestros labios.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que tomara conciencia de que Inuyasha me estaba besando (¡besando! ¡a mi!), pero cuando fue así, mis manos se acomodaron como si tuvieran vida propia en sus hombros. Su otra mano acompañó a su compañera en mi cintura y me apretó mas fuerte contra él.

Al principio fue un casto beso, simplemente una caricia suave y efímera, que me hizo cerrar los ojos por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Se separó unos centímetros, cauto, esperando, con la respiración errática, y cuando de mi garganta salió un gemido de disconformidad porque se había alejado, pareció que fue eso lo que buscaba pues de nuevo se acercó. Mi cuerpo entero tembló. Esta vez, el beso fue mucho mas apasionado. Nuestras bocas se encontraron y, entonces, ocurre una lucha. Una lucha donde los dos queremos ser ganadores, donde ambos ganamos. En algún momento me muerde el labio inferior suavemente, juguetonamente y otro gemido sale de mis labios, pero esta vez es de satisfacción y deseo. Sentía el roce de su aliento, el aroma embriagador de su cuerpo que conseguían enturbiar mis sentidos. Y entonces, mis manos buscaron hundirse en su pelo justo en el momento en el que siento tímidamente su lengua. Me dejé llevar. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solamente estábamos él y yo, nosotros.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperiosa, nos separamos suavemente. Mis pulmones trabajaban a gran velocidad, intentando conseguir ese aire lo antes posible mientras nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nuestros alientos se entrelazaban.

Mis ojos se abrieron, todavía un poco nublados y me encontré con la mirada de Inuyasha, que me observaba con un brillo de ternura y deseo en sus ojos. Inconsciente me mordí el labio inferior por todo lo que me hacía sentir y eso causó que él bajara la mirada para fijarse en eso. Mis mejillas se ruborizaros.

Inuyasha volvió a subir la mirada.

—Me encantan tus sonrojos...— murmuró embelesado y subió una de sus manos para acariciar mi pómulo fuertemente sonrojado. Abrí mis labios para decir algo, pero nada salieron de ellos pues me había quedado muda.

Todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y realmente deseaba que pasara de nuevo. Lo deseaba. Mucho.

—¿Qué?— siguió diciendo en un tono confidente. Sus labios se curvaron levemente— ¿No tienes nada que decir? Normalmente no haces mas que quejarte de mi, de lo que hago.

Reí suavemente. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a saltar por haberme besado? ¿De verdad pensaba que no quería? Es más, ¿de verdad no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había deseado?

Pero supe que estaba de broma por la calidez que destilaban sus ojos, por la forma en la que me tenía agarrada para que no me escapara.

Negué con la cabeza y acercándome, junté los laterales de nuestras narices. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente pues no se lo esperaba y sus brazos se tensaron.

—Inuyasha... eres un idiota.

Y volví a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

—Pronto va a amanecer— comenté observando como el cielo se iba aclarando lentamente.

La mano de Inuyasha que se encontraba en mi pelo paró por un segundo antes de reanudar su marcha a lo largo del lateral de mi pelo. Por un segundo quise ronronear. En este momento se estaba en el paraíso.

Me coloqué de lado en la suave hierva y subí mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Inuyasha. Él hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos enfrentados. Una de sus manos la tenía bajo mi cabeza, usándola yo de almohadas mientras que la otra la colocó en mi mejilla y con el dedo pulgar empezó a acariciarla. Sus ojos me atraparon como siempre hacía y la energía empezó a formarse a nuestro alrededor.

—Ahora volveré a cambiar...— dijo y en su tono me pareció oír tristeza.

Me alarmé. ¿Por qué se ponía así?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido por mi contestación y fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo que _y qué_? Yo creía que...— empezó a decir, pero se calló, de pronto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosas.

Esperé unos segundos a que me contestara y como veía que no lo hacía, hablé:

—¿Qué creías, Inuyasha? Vamos, no me dejes así— refunfuñé.

Inuyasha apartó la mirada y, entonces, supe a que se refería. Rápidamente me incorporé apoyándome en un codo, causando que Inuyasha apartara la mano de mi rostro y que me mirara asombrado por el movimiento.

—Inuyasha...— murmuré e incliné un poco mi rostro. El cosquilleo se empezó a formar en mi vientre por tenerlo tan cerca— Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, ¿vale? A mi no me importa que seas humano, demonio o medio demonio. A mi lo que me importa y me gusta es que seas tú, Inuyasha. Un idiota gruñón, sobreprotector, un poco infantil a veces y leal. Yo lo único que quiero es que este chico sea mi Inuyasha.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros y en ese momento me di cuenta de mis palabras. La sangre acudió a mi rostro mientras maldecía en mi interior. ¿Cómo había podido decir esas cosas? ¿ _Mi Inuyasha_?

Esperé impaciente su reacción, aunque en ese momento deseaba abrir un agujero bajo tierra y esconderme en él, y no fue otra que arquear un ceja burlón. Genial, ahora se burlaría de mi.

—Con que _tu Inyasha_ , ¿eh?— dijo y vi como se incorporara haciendo que yo volviera a tumbarme. Ahora se encontraba con medio torso encima mía, aunque no notaba su peso, y su rostro a poco espacio del mío. Gemí avergonzada, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡No! No debería haberlo dicho...— me lamenté en voz baja casi inaudible, pero él me escuchó.

¡Doblemente perfecto!

Volví a gemir y ladeé mi cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? ¡Era una bocazas! Escuché la risa de Inuyasha y mi corazón saltó, emocionado. ¿Cuánto hacía que no escuchaba a Inuyasha reír? Y... ¿tan liberado? ¿tan relajado? Una parte de mi se alegró de que mi metedura de pata le divirtiera pero la otra, mayor, se revolvía humillada, deseando que no hubiera dicho eso.

Cuando se tranquilizó, Inuyasha me cogió del mentón e hizo que pudiera mirarlo de frente, pero yo todavía no abría los ojos, así que solo fue el movimiento de cabeza.

—Kagome, mírame— pidió suavemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Kagome...— repitió mi nombre.

Me mordí el labio inferior indecisa, pero aguanté y al final seguí sin abrirlos. Sentí su suspiro y la mano que descansaba en mi mentón subió hasta colocar un mechón de mi cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció por la caricia.

—Kagome, _cariño_ , abre tus ojos— susurró y esta vez su aliento chocó con el mío por la cercanía.

Jadeé, pero, finalmente, le hice caso y abrí mis ojos. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y eso hizo que mi pecho se hinchara feliz. ¿Cómo me había llamado?

—Me gusta la idea de ser _tu Inuyasha_ — dijo con su voz grave y juro que sentí que me derretía por sus palabras. ¿Quién era este muchacho y qué habían hecho con Inuyasha?— Así que no tienes por qué ponerte así.

—Inuyasha...— hablé, emocionada, pero en ese momento me callé pues los rayos del Sol empezaron a aparecer y eso significaba una cosa.

Con un pequeño halo luminoso, observé fascinada como el pelo cambiaba hasta ser blanco, al igual que sus ojos que se pusieron de color dorado. Sus dos lindas y adorables orejitas aparecieron la parte alta de la cabeza y sus uñas crecieron.

Subí una de mis manos y lentamente acariciaron su rostro, como si todo fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento Inuyasha desaparecería, dejándome sola. Pero no era así. Estaba aquí, conmigo. Estábamos juntos.

En ese momento escuchamos el sonido de las ramas moviéndose que nos alertó a ambos. Nuestros ojos miraron hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido y vimos como un pájaro salía volando.

Suspiré aliviada. Ahora mismo no estaba para tener una pelea con algún demonio.

—Tenemos que irnos con los demás— habló Inuyasha y sus ojos todavía seguían fijos en la maleza. Se incorporó y sentí el frío entrar en mi cuerpo por su ausencia, a través de su prenda. Estiró una de sus manos a la que yo me agarré para que me alzara. Esta vez midió bien su fuerza y no tuve que chocarme contra él. Una sensación de frustración me invadió. Inuyasha se giró para mirarme— ¿Qué?— preguntó y me di cuenta que había visto la mueca que hice. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Alzó una de sus cejas mientras que una comisura se elevaba con bravuconería.

Lo próximo que supe fue que colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y conectó sus labios con los míos. Sonreí en mi interior, correspondiendo el beso. A pesar de habernos llevado casi toda la noche besándonos, no me había casado. Es más, cada vez que pasaba sentía como un rastro anhelante se quedaba conmigo cada vez que se separaba, haciendo que deseara más y más. Jamás me cansaría de sus besos.

Porque no me importaba que fuera humano, demonio o semi demonio. Yo estaba enamorada de _mi Inuyasha_ y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **En mi defensa voy a decir que la inspiración es una maldita perra. ¿Por qué viene cuando le da la gana y, de pronto, desaparece sin más? Es verdad, ¿no? ¿Por qué hay veces en las que tarda semanas en regresas? ¿Por qué hay veces en las que puedes _disfrutar_ varios días de su estadía? Debo decir que esto último me está pasando a mi y es por eso que vuelvo de nuevo con otra historia de esta adorable parejita. **

**¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Qué pensáis de esos dos? ¡Inu es tan mono como humano! *-***

 **Para los que han leído mi otra historia "El cofre de las reliquias", quiero decir que sí, que va a ver una continuación. Es solo que esa es un poco mas complicada de hacer y ahora mismo está en proceso, pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto pueda (teniendo en cuenta las clases y mi vida social XD) lo subiré. Mientras, si queréis, tomaros esto como un pequeño regalo.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes no son míos pero la trama si lo es.**

 **Y ya sin más me despido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, jóvenes hanyous (?**


End file.
